Kratos vs Ghost Rider
Two warriors of hell in their universe clash to see who will win in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Battle Kratos was walking through hell,looking around with a growl on his face.He had just defeated ares,but felt his quest was not over...his suspicions were true as Ghost Rider approached him with a motorcycle,but Kratos fired an arrow into the Motorcycle's wheels,causing him to crash. Ghost Rider got up and growled at Kratos before cracking his knuckles. HELL WILL RAISE OVER! FIGHT! Kratos fired an arrow,but GR managed to dodge it before punching Kratos several times,then kneed him in the jaw before being hit by a punch from Kratos,who got out his blades and slashed GR repeatedly,but was caught at his last slash,then ghost rider punched him several feet away. 50! Kratos stopped himself by slamming his feet on the ground and coming to a halt,then equips the nemean cestus,then punched Ghost Rider several times with it before punching him far away,then shot arrows at Ghost Rider,who managed to avoid all of them,eventually catches one before burning it. Kratos:You may be a being of hell,but I AM THE GOD OF WAR! Ghost Rider:Your desire for pain and suffering ends here! 40! Ghost Rider and Kratos clashed punches before they traded blows until Ghost Rider kneed Kratos,then punched him several times before kicking him a few feet back,then ran into a slash from Kratos,causing Kratos to slash him several times before kicking him several feet away.Ghost Rider managed to get on another motorcycle and shoot several fireballs at Kratos,who managed to slash them all in half,but Ghost rider managed to throw Kratos up before catching him by the back of the head and slammed him to the ground while the motorcycle was still going,causing Kratos to cause a massive trench to form because of Ghost Rider dragging him across the ground. 30! Ghost Rider threw Kratos into a wall and shot a massive fireball at Kratos,but kratos managed to deflect it,causing it to hit ghost rider,then ran to him and slashed him several times before kicking him away,then anchors himself to ghost rider using the blades of exile,pulling him towards ghost rider before punching him hard enough to send him flying.Ghost Rider managed to recover from it and kick Kratos down when Kratos jumped at him,then did a double stomp before punching Kratos several times when he was on the ground before stomping on his head. 20! Kratos got up as Ghost Rider increased in size,then dodged a stomp from the massive Ghost Rider before stabbing him in the leg and anchoring himself up to his head,then went to cut his head off,but Ghost Rider managed to catch him and throw him down,then went back to normal size before Kratos show several arrows at Ghost Rider,causing the arrows to go right through him before Kratos kneed him,then punched him several times until Ghost Rider caught a last punch and grabbed his head. 10! Ghost Rider's eyes began glowing as he did the penance stare,causing Kratos to scream in pain before letting go and grabbing the blade of olympus from Kratos's back,then impaled Kratos before cutting his head off,killing him. K.O!!!!! Ghost Rider kicked Kratos's head into the lava while Kratos's body slumped to the ground,then got on the motorcycle and drove off. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Ghost Rider got to the podium via motorcycle before looking at the screen. GHOST RIDER!!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 3